ABC and Ian?
by ANEwrites
Summary: An Amian. Set in high school. Hope you like it!
1. Introduction

**ABC… and Ian? **

Chapter 1: An Introduction

**A/N: This story is for those of you who were not particularly satisfied with "A New Take", partly because Amy and Ian didn't really get along at first and partly because It was sort of slow moving. Well, this one will probably be a treat for you! **

*In this story, ABC refers to Amy, Brittani, and Czarina. Amy being the beloved Amy Cahill, Brittani and Czarina being her best friends. BTW, Czarina is pronounced Zar-eee-na.

Amy's family: Dan: Brother, age 10

Arthur: Father, deceased

Hope: Mother, deceased

Ian's Family: Natalie: Sister, age 10

Isabel: Mother, age unknown

Vikram: Father, age unknown

Other Random things:

Czarina's last name is Remizov. And in case you haven't noticed, she's Russian.

Brittani is going out with a hot senior named George. She's also Indian.

Rated T for kissing and mild high school/ middle school humor.

Amy may seem a little OOC at times but I'll try to bring her back; this is an adapted story.

The teens go to school at West River High. (No, I don't go there.)

Amy is popular and not as shy as in the 39 Clues books.

The word 'fart' is used a lot in this story.

This fanfic is dedicated to ANE. And read my profile if you don't get that.

I don't put disclaimers at the top of every story, so I'm going to put one right here: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE TITLES OF OR LYRICS OF ANY SONGS IN MY STORY. Thank you!

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Amy and Co.**

Amy's Diary Excerpt

Dear diary,

My name is Amy Cahill and I have no parents. They died in a plane crash, but my grandmother, Grace Cahill, took in my brother and I. Grace has always been nice, but I can't help thinking that she can't be around forever. Still, I have my brother and we have a lot of friends at school. I go to West River High, and my brother goes to DeMarchi Middle. We live in rural Boston, and fly to Baltimore every week to go to school. Grace is very rich, and we love that but still don't take advantage of the fact. Today, I'm going to school again. It's kind of tiring, but I still love it.

Love,

Amy

Outside POV

Just as the first bell rang, Amy rushed into chemistry. Czarina beckoned furiously to a seat next to her. Amy smiled at her best friend and walked over. But before she could sit there, Ian Kabra slid into it and smirked at her.

Amy muttered something under her breath and sat on the other side of Czarina. "Princess, I don't like that boy."

"No one does. That's Ian Kabra. The richest, cutest, most OBNOXIOUS boy in the county." Czarina replied, making the _obnoxious _louder so Ian would hear it. "And don't call me Princess."

"Whatever. Guess-" Czarina was interrupted by Mr. Galliano, the chemistry teacher

"Ms. Remizov. Please pay attention in class. Or I shall have to call your parents."

"Sorry, Mr. Gay-lee-ah-no." This drew a giggle or two from the class.

"It's Gah-lee-anyo!" Mr. Galliano said, frustrated. "Now that we have gotten Ms. Remizov's attention, we can continue with the introduction. When I say your name, stand and introduce yourself to the class. Roberto Hernandez."

A Hispanic boy with an earring stood up and said, "I'm Roberto Hernandez, and I approve this message."

The class laughed. "Kaitlyn Frigal." A shy girl with long dark curly hair stood up and said, "I'm Kaitlyn, and I um.. I like to draw."

"Czarina Remizov." Czarina stood up, brushed her straight strawberry-blonde hair back and said, "I'm Czarina, and I'm Russian. That's all I got. Sorry Mr. Galliano."

"Excused, Remizov. Amy Cahill." Amy stood up, her jade eyes twinkling, and said, "I'm Amy Cahill and my girls and I are the most popular girls in school."

**A/N:Sorry the 1****st**** chapter was so short and there was almost no mention of Ian, but people were getting impatient so I just uploaded what I've got. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ! or the 39 clues series!**

**A/N: Amazing response to 1****st**** chapter, couldn't wait to write more!**

Chapter 2: SmartphOWNED

Because they were. ABC was the most popular group in school. They even had a cute nickname. Who could rival that? Except perhaps the cutest, richest, most obnoxious boy in school, - can you guess? - Ian Kabra. So after school, they all met up at the car line and got into Czarina's mom's car.

Czarina and Brittani had a secret plan to hook Amy and Ian up. But they couldn't hide their almost-hatred towards him. So, this is how their afternoon went.

"Princess, I got Kabra's number." Brittani whispered in Czarina's ear. Amy was looking out the window, oblivious to all.

"Good. Ask Amy for her phone and load it on there!" Czarina replied with an naughty glint in her eye.

"Ooh, someone's not getting on Santa's nice list.."

"I try my best…"

"Hey. Amy. Heeyyy! AMY!" Brittani yelled.

"Wha- wher- who- What do you want Brittani!?"

"Your phone."

"What for?"

"I need to text my mom. My phone died."

"'Kay, here you go."

"Gracias." Brittani took the phone and reprogrammed it so that her contact number was actually Ian's. "I'm gonna send the first text!" she whispered to Czarina.

Conversation:

Amy (Brittani): Heyy. Its your smexy friend, Amy..

Ian: Amy? How'd you get my number?

Amy: I have my ways.. You wanna meet up after school?

Ian: Sure. You gonna bring your annoying friends? Cuz they cant be around wen we be bonding, u c. If u kno wut I'm sayn. ;)

Amy: Ew I hate you forever go away stupid!

Ian: Wait, what just happened?

Amy: Amy Cahill rejected you.

Ian: Is this really Amy?

Amy: Of course. NOT.

Ian: Then who the h*** is it?

Amy: Good-bye Ian. :D

Ian: DON'T GO!

Amy: Too late….

Ian: I'm texting you later!

Ian: Amy? Wait- not amy?

Ian: hello..?

"Delete, delete!" Giggling furiously, Czarina tapped the 'delete' button.

"Ian likes her!" Brittani's face was red with laughter.

"I know! You better change your number back though. Or she might text him again."

"I will, later. I want to have some more fun with this."

"Hey guys? We're here. Can I have my phone back?" Amy rose from her stupor to the same, matter-of-fact person she was all the time.

"Sure, here you go." Brittani handed her phone back to her.

"Gracias. So what we gonna do today, Czarina?"

"1st, thanks for saying Czarina. 2nd we're gonna party our butts off!"

"My grandma's picking me up at 9, sooo…." Amy said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I knew that, so I invited everyone over at 5." Czarina checked her watch. "Oh my god! Its 4:45! We have to get ready!"

"Have fun girls! Czarina, don't give your father too much trouble, I'll be back at 10. Tell Grace I said hi, Amy! Bye!" Mrs. Remizov drove off, leaving them in front of the mansion that was Czarina's house.

Brittani had never changed the number back to her own.

**A/N: Cliffy! Review! I want at least 5 more reviews before I update. So if everyone reviews, Chapter 3 will be up in no time! Thanks!**

**~ANEwrites**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the holdup, I'm doing a lot of school stuff and midterms are coming up.. UGH! Fanfiction is like a therapy.. Thanks for the reviews I think I'll do the same thing next time… Constructive criticism is welcome!**

Chapter 3

**Fast forward to the end of the night, because that is not important to our story.**

"Bye Amy, thanks for coming!" Czarina waved in the front of her large driveway.

"Bye Amy, see you on Monday!" Brittani walked up and hugged her.

"Bye you guys, hasta luego!" Amy climbed into the car with Grace and sat back as her grandmother drove her off into the dark night.

When they were close to her house, Amy's phone buzzed.

"Those girls texting you already? I'll never understand teenagers these days." Grace sighed.

"I don't know, Brittani did… Maybe I forgot something." Amy checked the message.

Brittani (Ian): Who is this?

Amy: Amy.. Cahill? Brittani its me did I forget something?

Ian: What are you talking about? And you cant be Amy u said u weren't.

Amy: Uh.. Brittani… Who is this?

Ian: Ian Kabra, of course.

Amy: Stop joking, you're ticking me off now.

Ian: Fine, I'll prove it. Come to the park in front of the school in an hour. I'll be there.

Amy: 'Kay.

Amy was kinda freaked out, 'cause Brittani was one of her best friends and she had just seen her, so how could her number have gone to Ian? But nevertheless, she decided to go to the park.

She also made a decision not to tell Grace because Ian was not a very cozy family friend. The other reason she was going was because maybe, just maybe, she had feelings for this fellow. But all would watch as Amy slipped out the upstairs window on a ladder made of silk bed sheets, and started towards the school park.

~Page Break~

Ian was nervous. It was actually Amy's phone. And she hadn't sounded the least bit happy about him


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****I just couldn't wait to post this because my last chapter was so short.. it still took a long time! im writing this while waiting for my essay to print out. Stupid technology! Well, on with the story!**

Chapter 4

_Where did he want me to be in this park? Its freakin' huge. _Amy thought as she wandered around, slightly distracted.

_Aw, darn I forgot that this park was so big. Now what?_ Ian was thinking the same thing as he also walked around aimlessly.

_BAM!_ They both collided into each other and started to say, "Hey, watch where you're…. oh. Its you." They said it both at the same time and Amy blushed.

Ian spoke first. "Thanks for coming. I told you, it was me…"

"Well, I believe you now." Amy had regained the queen-like composure that she had lost when she had blushed.

An awkward silence fell.

Ian began to take a breath as if to say something, but then saw that Amy was about to talk and they both said:

"No, you first."

"No, you."

"Okay, I love you!" **(A/N: sorry for interrupting but just to clarify, they were saying all three lines at the same time. So the "I love you" too.)**

They began to step forward about to hug, but then, Ian ruined the moment by lifting his hands to his head in a kind of casual cover up.

Amy was blushing again, and this time she couldn't get it, or the giant smile, off her face.

"I think you look pretty when you blush.. You should do that more often." Ian said softly.

"Uh... I… um…"

"There's the Amy that's been at Cahill reunions all these years. I didn't even recognize you at school. I like the original better."

"That's not for you to decide. I like the 2.0 version of me better."

"I think it IS for me to decide, as I am going to be your boyfriend."

"Who said that?" Amy was almost furious.

"Ian Kabra." And then, Ian closed the gap between them, and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

**A/N: That was actually meant to be the rest of three, so consider it the rest of three so that's why its so short. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay its kind of hard to juggle 2 stories with such similar plotlines… For those of you reading NTOAOS, sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 5

As Amy pulled away, she said, "Let's not tell anyone, okay?"

"Why?" Ian asked innocently.

"You know why. Just please. People think we're cousins."

"Yeah, but there's almost 100 generations between us. You're a Cahill. I'm a Kabra."

"But- You- I- Them-"

"Shhhh…" Ian said comfortingly and placed a finger on her lips. "Relax. We'll work it out."

"'Kay but I'm going to kill Brittani! And Czarina!"

"With what? A frying pan?" Ian scoffed.

"Thanks for the idea, Kabra. After all, I am a Cahill."

"Darnit. Should've known."

Amy smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "See you later. It's bed time."

"Mkay. Bye." And they both walked off in opposite directions, feeling triumphant that they hadn't gotten caught, and after all, who would know about their kiss?

But all did not go well, because the most beautiful girl in West River had been hiding behind a tree with her iPhone 5, and had recorded their whole conversation. Amy and Ian had been too caught up to notice the small beep and the steady light from the screen.

AmianAmianAmianAmian

_The next day, at school:_

Amy walked by a group of cheerleaders that she hated with all her heart.

"Hey Cahill! Where's your boyfriend? Mwah, mwah mwah!" they teased and made kissing noises at the end.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"You know. Don't act like you don't. It's all over Instagram."

Amy decided to ignore them and walk away, muttering, "Stupid plastics…"

"Hey Ames. 'Sup?" asked Brittani, all casual.

"What's up? You dare ask me what is _up?_" Amy asked, advancing on her best friends (Czarina was right beside her).

"What's wrong Amy? That time again?" Czarina asked sympathetically.

"No, last night I tried to text Brittani, but _someone_ had changed the number! And you know who the text went to?"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell us!" Brittani said sarcastically.

"You bet I am! It went to _Ian Kabra._ I wonder who had changed those numbers, hmm?"

"I bet it was the cheerleaders, they hate you for not joining them. We all know you're the best flyer around." Czarina said, trying to flatter her.

"Don't you try that with me, Czarina. I don't fall for flattery."

"OKAY AMY! YOU GOT US. WE CHANGED THE NUMBERS!" Brittani cried, on the verge of tears. "But for the record, it was all Czarina's idea."

"Um, no it wasn't! You got the number from him!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"All right, all right you guys! I forgive you." Amy was almost crying with laughter at the sight of her friends fighting like 6 year olds. "Come on its time for Spanish. Remind me at lunch to tell you what happened last night with Ian."

"Oooohhhh!" They squealed, "Tell us now!"

"No, there are people around!" Amy said blushing.

"Hey, Amy." Ian's little sister Natalie walked up to her.

"Oh, hi Natalie. 'Sup?"

"Heard you're going out with my big brother."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, it's all over Instagram."

"What? Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure."

Amy logged on to Instagram, via Natalie's iPhone. Sure enough, all over her feed was a video of the park at night.

With a sick feeling in her stomach, she hit play. Before her horrified eyes, she saw the events of the night before unfold, all the way up to where she and Ian had parted with their good-bye.

"What the…" Amy looked for the original poster, and eventually found what she was looking for. McKayla Hortsensheimer. "I hate those cheerleaders. It was them. Czarina, could you get me a frying pan?"

**A/N: Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? Hope you got the joke at the end lol =) until next time- ANEwrites**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback and support you guys have been giving me! Special thanks to Agent Get Amy and Ian Back Together for being a loyal reviewer! (I've decided to do shout-outs so if you want your name up here, review!) Enjoy the story!  
**

Chapter 6

Czarina looked fearfully at the expression on Amy's face. She was smiling, but it was a dangerous smile. Like the kind she would wear just before she would beat up bullies in elementary school.

Brittani and Czarina exchanged glances.

"Why do you need a frying pan, Amy?" Czarina asked.

"Because I want to fry some eggs, Czarina." Amy said sarcastically. "I'm going to beat those plastics till they become petroleum again!"

"Amy, you're going all nerdy on us again!" Brittani said, her face twisted in confusion.

"No time, I have to find McKayla Hortsensheimer!"

"No, Amy, calm down-" but she had already gone.

"Aw, man, she's going to so be killed." Czarina said, sighing.

"Yeah I know." Brittani said sadly.

AmianAmianAmianAmian

The cheerleaders were standing outside the gym locker rooms. Anita Walsh, the cheer captain, turned around and said, "Hey, look! It's Amy, our favorite flyer. If you had joined the team, you wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"I'd rather burn slowly to death than join you snotty, rich, brats!"

"Aha! You just put your finger on it, we're filthy rich. That's why we got McKayla to spy on you guys! And it doesn't hurt that she's had a crush on your BOYFRIEND from the beginning of the year! She couldn't believe what she saw. She hates you now, and she's going- oops, don't want to give any thing away!"

"I'm going to beat you all into the sheets of plastic that you were made of!"

"Wanna go? Wal-Mart, after school. Today. Let's see how much gut you have there!"

"Fine! I'll see you there!"

AmianAmianAmianAmian

When she got to Wal-Mart, she looked in the back parking lot for the cheerleaders. They were nowhere to be found. However, there were some bulky -looking men near the dumpsters.

_Where are they?_ She thought slowly. _That means.. Oh I wouldn't put it past them. I have to get out of here._

The bulky men, as though reading her mind, began to walk closer. She started backing away. As she turned around to leave, she saw more men, forming a perfect circle around her. It was then that she began to feel the fluttering of fear in her stomach.

She continued her walk with a poker face, as though she was just walking through the lot. She reached the wall of men in about 5 seconds, at least, it seemed that way. She started to brush past, murmuring, "excuse me". She had thought she made it when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me." She said louder, and tried to pull away.

"I don't think so, missy." The man holding her said, in a gravelly, deep voice.

"Let me go!" she almost yelled this.

"Boys, cover her mouth." Another man, almost lazily, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a hanky.

"Oh, you think a hanky's going to stop me from letting this whole parking lot know what you're doing?"

"Oh, no, _ma ch__é__rie, _I _know_ that its going to do it." Said another man with a French accent. He pressed it onto her nose.

Amy, realizing what he was doing, tried to stop breathing, but it didn't work and she took a huge involuntary breath. Immediately she felt the effect of the drug, and everything went black.

AmianAmianAmianAmian

When she came to, she found herself staring into the amber eyes of one Ian Kabra.

**A/N: A cliffy for you! 5 reviews before update, you know the drill.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Amy sat up to assess her condition. She got her answer almost immediately when the dizziness and nausea kicked in.

"There, there, Amy, just sit still for a moment." Ian got up from his crouching position on the floor and sat next to her on the soft duvet covering the wooden bedstead.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"That is a very good question, and for now, the answer is 'in good hands.' A better question to ask would be 'where were you'."

"Then, where was I?" She asked, smiling a little.

Ian's face turned a little grim as he remembered what had occurred, a mere 3 hours ago.  
"Well, I was just sitting in Starbucks, with Natalie, sipping a pumpkin latte, and undergoing an interrogation about my love life with you."

"Haha, that must have been fun for you!" Amy interrupted, giggling.

"It was, and don't interrupt." Ian admonished, softening it up a little with a grin. "As I was saying, I was having the time of my life, when I got the sudden urge to leave Starbucks with my half-drunk latte and go to Walmart. Not because I was totally bored or anything, just instinct.

"So I set off through the cold and wind of Boston autumn. As you know, Starbucks is behind Walmart, so I went through the back parking lot.

"To my surprise, I saw some burly men there. At first, I wasn't really bothered, I mean Boston at twilight, you expect these things. Then I saw you, on the other side of the parking lot, all alone, and looking like you were searching for someone. One of the guys passed close to me, and I swear I could smell chloroform on him."

"Wait, how do you know what chloroform smells like?" interjected Amy.

"I'm a Cahill." Ian answered simply. "Do you want to hear he rest of the story or not?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

"Then stop interrupting! Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" Here Ian gave Amy a glare, but ruined it with a twinkle in his eye. "Ah, yes, I was at the chloroform part. So I smelled the drug on the guy, and was pretty sure it was meant for you, because I didn't see any other alone ginger girls in that parking lot.  
"So I hid behind a huge truck, and peeked out to see what was going on. You know what happened next, you tried to fight, failed miserably, and the chloroform guy knocked you out with a hanky filled with the stuff.

"They were going to drag you off, you know, but then I remembered I had stolen Natalie's dart gun a couple hours back, and pulled it out. Then I slithered over to where the men were, a circle around you. Very Lucian, mind you.

"Those dumbbells didn't even know I was there, they were going on about what they were going to order with the money that they were going to get when they turned you into their 'client'.

"Then I was just like, 'not on my watch!' And they were just like 'huh?' Then I shot darts at all of them and didn't miss my mark, not even one time!" At the end of it he beamed. "I'm not sure if the darts Natalie put in the gun were poison or chloroform, but at this point it's too late to care."

At the end of his narration, there was a log pause as Amy let the story sink in, and Ian caught his breath.

"But you still haven't answered my question! Where. Am. I?!" Amy yelled.

"Well..." Ian stalled, suddenly uneasy.

"What is it, Ian? Where are we?" She asked again in a much softer voice.

"We're at Alistair Oh's house." Ian frowned, as if trying to take back the words he just said.

"How? Why? Wha-"

"Amy, hush. Right now, you need your rest, and the chloroform will not help with the shock. Take a nice long nap, and then I will tell you the rest of the story." Ian said, suddenly stern.

"Okay, FATHER." Amy said sarcastically, and flipped over in bed to face the other way.

A/N: sorry for any typos, I wrote this in notes on my iPod, lol, so review please and I will try to update as soon as I can! Adieu!


	9. I'M SO Sorry

Hey you guys. I'm sorry but this story is being put on hiatus. I know i have a lot of readers that will be disappointed. I just can't write this story anymore. But if you would like, I can add to my Lights fic and make a one-shot book. Please PM if you want this, or include it in your review. I'M so sorry. I know i hate it when authors do this to you. I just can't apologize enough. However, new one-shots coming, starting Monday of this week. So sorry. Please follow me on Pinterest, Nikki Shah, or copy paste this link: /57nikki/ Sorry.

Yours,

ANEwrites


End file.
